


Fairy Dangerous Business

by coneygoil



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coneygoil/pseuds/coneygoil
Summary: Tamora and Felix visit the "Oh My Disney" website, and encounter a certain pixie hollow fairy.





	Fairy Dangerous Business

**Author's Note:**

> As most of us WIR fans know, Ralph and Vanellope will be visiting “Oh My Disney” in the sequel, but what happens when Tamora and Felix visit?

“This place is great!” Felix exclaimed as he and Tamora strolled through the Oh My Disney space. A group of stormtroopers marched by. “I wonder who those guys are. Looks like they mean business.”

Tamora snorted. “Hero’s Duty has bigger guns than that. We could probably blast those tin cans to kingdom come.”

Felix patted her arm. “I’m sure you could, honeybadger, but let’s not actually try it.”

They passed a food stand embellished with tropical decor, a yellow soft serve treat make with pineapple was featured on it’s menu. Tamora furrowed her brow. “Dole Whip?” 

“Looks awfully tasty,” Felix commented. “We’ll have to try it before we leave.”

Sparkly dust falling from the air caught Felix’s attention. He looked up, spotting the prettiest glowing tiny being he’d ever seen. She flew closer to him, a cute bell noise accompanying her movements. He giggled. “Tammy, look at this. I think she’s a-”

Before he could finish, Tamora had spotted the fairy and whipped out her hip pistol, training it on her. “Eat plasma, radioactive bug!”

The fairy darted this way and that, making it difficult for Tamora to get a good shot. The sparkly dust was thrown in her face causing Tamora to cough and release some not-so-friendly words. She rubbed her eyes then looked at Felix, growling at the the ringing little jerk hiding behind the bill of his cap.

“Get away from my husband before you infect him with your deadly dust!” she yelled, aiming the pistol straight at Felix’s cap.

“Tamora, calm down!” Felix threw his hands up in panic, worried that this excursion with them being band from yet another place. “She’s a fairy, not a radioactive bug.” He raised his hand to his cap. “Come on, little lady. It’s okay.” The fairy walked onto his hand and he brought her down to his eye level. “See?”

Tamora examined the tiny person with wings standing on his hand. She looked to be pouting and her arms were crossed over her chest. She may have appeared “cute”, but Tamora still had her suspicions. “Okay, it’s not bug.”

“I’m sorry about the misunderstand, ma’am,” Felix apologized, “It was nice meeting you.” The fairy ringed a couple times as she shook his thumb. She fluttered upwards, turned to Tamora, and blatantly stuck her tongue out at the woman before zooming off. 

Tamora raised her pistol. “That little she-devil!”

“C’mon, Tammy,” Felix grasped his wife’s hand. “I think now would be a good time for that dole whip.”

“I wonder if they can make mine mixed with rum.” She holstered her pistol. “I need a drink.”


End file.
